In nearly all sport activities that use a ball, the need for eye-hand coordination and eye-ball alignment are critical features for success. Many international sports require the use of a ball and some examples of these sports are golf, baseball, basketball, tennis, soccer, football, cricket and others. In many of these sports, the ability to focus on the ball or other object(s) is essential for success and athletes often refer to their successful performance and results as “seeing the ball” well.
Methods for training athletes normally require significant hours of practice and years of activity to reach high levels of success. For most weekend athletes, devoting numerous hours to the sport of their choice is difficult at best, and thus, their performance in the sport can suffer; poor performance often results in reduced activity and a lack of desire to compete in that sport.
Methods for rapidly training young athletes with high potential, professional athletes and ‘weekend’ athletes equally have significant commercial potential. Any device or method that enhances athletic performance can significantly enhance the player's experience and desire to continue to pursue that sport. This is especially true for young athletes and weekend athletes.
New devices and unique methods are often required to increase athletic performance, regardless of the specific sport.